Noche en la Casa del Lago
by arsipaci14
Summary: Damon y Elena luego de pasar un verano juntos y acercandose la fecha para que ella parta a la Universidad, deciden hacer un viaje a la casa de lago para disfrutar de sus ultimos momentos juntos. ONE-SHOT, DELENA...


_**Hola, Hola mis queridos lectores!**_

_**Estaba en mi cuarto, frente al ordenador viendo el cap donde Elena y Damon están en la casa del lago con el bendito sirebond y se me vino a la mente escribir este ONE-SHOT tomándolo desde la perspectiva de Damon. Aquí ellos ya superaron lo del sirebond, elena ya escogió a Damon y puse que ellos van a disfrutar un último día de verano antes que ella se vaya a la universidad y deciden ir a la casa del lago :D.**_

_**Simplemente surgió y espero que lo disfruten igual que yo disfrute al escribirlo . Los review, Pm y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos. Ya saben, ustedes son los que pueden alegrar un mal día e inspirarme para escribir, al leer lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo con sus reviews :D**_

_**En fin, les dejo mi one shot, es la primera vez que escribo uno y bueno que lo disfruten.**_

_**Saluditos. Simone :***_

* * *

**Noche en la casa del Lago.**

Era una noche calma ya casi a finales de verano, nos disponíamos en mi camaro azul hacia la casa del lago de los padres de Elena para disfrutar el último día junto antes de que partiera a la universidad. Aun no podía creerlo, conseguí a la chica luego de tantos obstáculos, lo logre. Elena, esa joven que me cautivo desde el primer momento en que la vi, que me enamoro con sus dudas, sus miedos, su furia, su sencillez y principalmente por su corazón. Ella es tan real, tan frágil pero toda una leona para defender lo que tanto ama. Si esa es ella y estaba ahí, dormida placida y tranquilamente en el asiento trasero, sin preocupaciones, sin remordimientos, sin sirebond y sin arrepentimientos.

Fue un año duro, luchando contra Klaus, luego contra silas y todo por conseguir una cura que al final se volvió una utopía, porque simplemente no existía. Luche con todas mis fuerzas por conseguirla para entregársela a mi amada, casi muero en el intento pero lo que sea por ella siempre vale la pena. Elena tomo su decisión y Stefan simplemente opto por desaparecer, sé que es duro de procesar, incluso aun no pienso que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar. Mis malas experiencias del pasado me han convertido lo que soy, así que a pesar de tener a la chica aún tengo mis miedos solo que trato de no demostrarlos y de disfrutar cada momento con ella evitando al máximo no arruinarlo, aunque al final, se que hare algo de lo que no estará orgullosa pero es parte de mi personalidad y no lo puedo cambiar, pero sé que ella me ama así con mis errores, mis sombras, mis miedos, porque en el fondo ella conoce a mi verdadero yo, al verdadero Damon.

Al llegar aparque el coche frente a la entrada del lugar. Con un suave toque desperté a Elena y ella me sonrió. Apago el motor, salimos del coche, Elena se dirige hacia la entrada y yo saco las maletas de la parte trasera del auto. Camino hacia la entrada mientras ella con rapidez introduce la llave en el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola después rápidamente.

El olor a guardado mezclado con madera inunda nuestras fosas nasales. Una pequeña pero acogedora sala se abría ante ella, con sillones cremas, una suave alfombra y una chimenea apagada. A la izquierda se encontraba una pequeña cocina, y cruzando la sala una puerta abierta le mostraba la habitación principal del lugar y arriba una hermosa terraza .De repente, noto como los ojos de ella se muestran un poco melancólicos, seguramente recordando los momentos felices que paso aquí con sus padres y tiempos que jamás volverán. Lo mismo me pasa a mí, este lugar me trae recuerdos. La última vez que estuvimos aquí, ella me declaro que me amaba pero yo simplemente tuve que dejarla ir. Mis miedos me dominaban y el sirebond me atormentaba, mi corazón me gritaba que ella en realidad me amaba pero mis pensamientos decían que no era verdad solo un sentimiento pasajero que tenía que cerrar y terminar con eso a toda costa. Pero ahora, estamos aquí, luego de un verano junto, disfrutando cada momento sin pensar en el futuro, simplemente viviendo el presente.

Lentamente nos adentramos al lugar, y nos dirigimos hacia el dormitorio principal, deje las maletas mientras ella regresaba a la sala y yo me disponía a tomar un baño. Un viaje cansado y necesitaba un ducha urgente. Cuando entro en la ducha, me dispongo a prepararte un baño en la bañera para que te relajes, al estar listo tu baño de espuma me alejo de ahí y me voy al grifo, lo abro y doy un gruñido al sentir primero el agua fría, pero poco a poco va calentando y el vapor empieza a empañar los cristales. Desearía estar en la bañera pero eso quiero que tú lo disfrutes. Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a disfrutar y sentir cada gota recorriendo mi piel pero no puedo evitar imaginarte a ti, desnuda, dándote una ducha conmigo y amándote completamente. Empiezo a recordar todas esas noches de verano que hemos pasado juntos, tu risa, tu mirada traviesa, tu cuerpo junto al mío, esas ansias de amarte y de cuidarte que provocas en mí. Mientras mis pensamientos viajan una mano en mi hombro me despierta y te siento…

Me abrazas por la espalda, sintiendo el contacto de tu piel junto a la mía, nos quedamos así por unos minutos disfrutando de este abrazo, tan reconfortante, tan tuyo y mío. Agarro tus manos y doy la vuelta para quedar cara a cara frente a ti. En un susurro digo tu nombre y tú me callas con un beso, tus manos se aferran a mi nuca mientras yo te tomo por la cintura y te acerco más a mí. Empezamos en un beso suave y húmedo, disfrutando de cada momento que estamos juntos. Rozo tu labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiéndote entrar y tú me dejas, comenzamos a saborearnos, nuestras lenguas danzando, acariciando y disfrutando nuestro sabor. Tus manos viajaban por mi cabello alborotado y mojado mientras acaricio con la yema de mis dedos tus hombros desnudos sintiendo como te estremeces ante mi contacto. Perdidos en el momento, empiezo a hacer un camino de besos por tu mandíbula hasta llegar a tu cuello, donde muerdo tiernamente ese pequeño lugar y escucho un pequeño gemido salir de tus labios.

Siento como te revuelves entre mis brazos y en un movimiento rápido te aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Las gotas caen sobre mi espalda mientras te beso. Esos labios tan míos que tanto añore y ahora disfruto con todo mi ser. Me retiro un poco para recuperar un poco de aire y apoyo mi frente contra la tuya, compartiendo miradas y así nos quedamos, conectados, mirándonos llenos de amor, de deseo y luego una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios. Recorres mi pecho con tus dedos, lento y sensual que me hace soltar un pequeño gemido y con un movimiento de velocidad vampírica cogiéndote en brazos nos metemos en la bañera. Me siento y tú te colocas a horcajadas sobre mí, con el agua y la espuma llegándote hasta la mitad de tus pechos. Me inclino un poco tomando uno de tus pechos y con mi mano jugando con el otro. Un gemido sale de tu boca, haciendo que mi excitación aumente más mientras empiezo hacerte mía una vez más.

Saboreándote y amándote con calma, con el sabor del agua en tu piel y tú dices mi nombre llena de necesidad, de deseo. Poso mis manos en tu cintura y te levanto un poco, echando hacia atrás mi cadera un momento, te penetro con una embestida triunfal y te beso. Gritas entre mis labios, siento como te estremezco. Mis embestidas son profundas y rápidas, haciendo que tu cadera golpee una y otra vez mis muslos, pero tú no te quejas, sino que disfrutas. Al igual que yo me pierdo en la deliciosa sensación de tus uñas clavadas en la piel de mi pecho, mi espalda y nos hacemos uno solo. Esa sensación que me mata, unirnos y movernos al unísono. Ser solo uno y nada más.

Entre embestidas y gemidos siento como tus paredes aprietan mi miembro, anunciando tu orgasmo, pero antes te inclinas a mi oído y pronuncias mi nombre en un gemido triunfal

–Damon…..

Mi nombre murmurado entre gemidos por ti, hace que me corra dentro de ti y me dejo llevar por el placer, haciendo un pequeño mordisco en tu omoplato y disfrutando de tu sangre y tú simplemente me abrazas y me dices que me amas a cada instante. Luego con mi lengua recorro las pequeñas perforaciones y tú me miras y con tu mirada pides permiso para tomar mi sangre, aun unidos te inclinas y muerdes mi cuello haciéndome gruñir de placer. Compartir nuestra sangre es maravilloso, es tan significativo, tan importante. Es una necesidad, un sentimiento impetuoso que me llena pero al mismo tiempo hace que quiera más. Luego de compartir ese momento tan íntimo, tan nuestro, salimos de la bañera, cansados de tanto amar pero felices por estar juntos en este lugar.

Nos ponemos nuestras batas, nos secamos y nos dirigimos a la cama. Cansados pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego nos metemos en la cama, me tumbo de medio lado y tú te acunas a mi pecho quedando frente a frente, sintiendo tu respiración y tu aliento. Es entonces donde te veo y recuerdo que pronto te marcharas de Mystic Falls y es ahí donde vuelven mis miedos. Me tumbo boca arriba posicionando mi mirada hacia el techo y siento como tu colocas una mano en mi pecho y empiezas a hablar..

-"Damon, ya lo hemos hablado, me iré a estudiar pero estaré regresando. No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy contigo, te amo y eso no cambiara" me dices dulcemente mientras tus dedos juegan en mi pecho y sientes mi respiración.

-"Elena, nunca he sido feliz y lo sabes. Me cuesta aun creer esto que nos está pasando, tanto que luche y me da miedo perderte. Porque no sé si sabes, que a pesar de ser duro y a veces un capullo, tú eres mi debilidad. Sabes que siempre haré aquello que desees, aquello que me pidas. Contigo soy otra persona, blando, tierno contigo. Solo contigo y no puede evitar este sentimiento de perderte" digo en un susurro mientras la atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo fuerte, tratando de que nunca escape de mí y de quedarnos siempre así.

-"Te amo Damon Salvatore. Mi chico malo, oscuro y travieso. Mi rey de la oscuridad que a pesar de aparentar ser así, eres mi ying yang, el que me mantiene en mi realidad, me desafías, me animas a luchar y aunque a veces me saques de mis casillas sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí, sin importar lo que pase. Mi corazón te pertenece y eso nunca cambiara" exclamas mientras te levantas y depositas un dulce beso en mis labios.

-"Te amo Elena Gilbert. No sabes lo afortunado que soy al aceptar ser mía. Mi reina de la oscuridad, la que saca lo mejor de mí, aunque sea un idiota o un patán. Un miedoso y un loco sin escrúpulos pero contigo todo es tan natural. Te pertenezco desde el primer momento en que te vi, eres el motivo de mí existir. Soy tuyo hasta la eternidad" susurre en tus labios

"Hasta la eternidad" respondiste y nos fundimos en un beso profundo, donde luego caímos rendidos, abrazados y dejándonos arrastrar por el sueño de Morfeo, disfrutando de este momento y aprisionándolo en nuestro corazón y nuestra mente para recordarlo por la eternidad…

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya solo queda esperar poco tiempo para que empiece TVD :D.**

**Saluditos.**


End file.
